Mischief and mayhem
by louiseandcarly
Summary: After a high profile case, the CSI team decide to celebrate with a few beers....but what happens when they get really drunk? Humour....GSR YOBLING
1. Chapter 1

A/N(Carly)- This story is set straight after the end court scene in "The accused is entitled", Me and Louise(csijunkie 1 1) are both writing this story. Its going to be a crazy, mad, mahyem story, so stay tuned it will be hilarous :D Please review, we both love reviews and the more reviews we get the more happier we will be and the quicker we will try and post chapters :D

A/N(louise)- Nom Nom Nom, oh sorry i got carried away i'm hungry for reviews so you have to feed meeeee plz. anyway erm, we dont own anything and erm erm hope u enjoy our story. The first chapter is by Carly(Carlyisere) and i think shes done great job so why dont you let us know :)

* * *

_GRISSOM and the CSI Team pause at the doorway. They turn around to look back at the courtroom just in time to hear the JUDGE and to see the Bailiff preparing to handcuff The Accused._

_JUDGE PETER CROFT: The Accused is remanded into custody of county jail. _

_The gavel sounds the JUDGE'S decision with finality. The CSI Team smiles and one after another they proudly exit the courtroom together. With a smile on his face, GRISSOM follows them out._

Walking out of the courthouse Warrick Brown and Catherine Willows was in front whilst Sara Sidle, Gil Grissom, Nick Stokes, and Greg Sanders was in tow.

"I am so glad he didn't get bail" Catherine was the first to speak up, all heads looked at Grissom for his opinion, all they got was a small shrug in return.

"Its been a hard day today, how about we go celebrate with a few beers" Warrick said getting big grins of all his colleagues except Grissom and Sara.

"Not for me" Sara mumbled noticing all eyes was on her, "besides I could do with some sleep"

"Me too" Grissom smiled "You guys have fun"

"Hey, your not getting out of it that easily" Catherine said quickly "I'll tell you what, how about I get Sam to lend me his private bar for tonight"

"Cath…."

"No buts Grissom, or you Sara, you both deserve a drink" Catherine stated before flipping her cell out and making a call.

"Hey Sam…"

"Yeah you too, just wondering if I could borrow your private bar for tonight, me and my friends has had a hard shift and deserve a few drinks"

"Uh huh…thank you…oh great thanks Sam, bye"

Catherine flipped her phone down and turned towards her eager friends with a big grin on her face. "Sam says all drinks are on him! As long as we don't trash the bar"

Loud cheers came from Nick, Warrick and Greg causing a few passers by giving them dirty looks.

"Okay guys" Sara chuckled "I'll come, but only for a few drinks okay"

"Yeah" Greg said childishly turning to Sara and hugging her.

"All right Greg... Jesus!" Sara laughed trying to unwrap Greg's arms form around her waist.

After laughing at Greg's little stunt the full team turned towards Grissom awaiting his answer.

"Okay guys ill come under one condition, I phone Jim to meet us"

"Fine with me" Catherine grinned "Come on you can phone him on the way there"

* * *

TBC- ARE YOU READY- please review and give a big cheer to Carly for the first chapter :) heh heh oh there i go again laughing at myself erm yeah im going now so until next time i bid you adieu. :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-(Carly) First off thanks for all those who have reviewed and have read this story :) Okay so heres the next chapter...this chapter was by Louise(and what a good job she has done D) Anyways please review :D Oh BTW its Louise's birthday on sunday,so all scream HAPPY BIRTHDAY ! HIP HIP HORRAH :D D. Anyways back to this chapter, i hope you like it and please leave a lovely review so we can feel good :D Bye for now!

A/N-(Louise) wahooooo, its my birthday sooon. Heres my first chapter I hope its good if not then let me know, I aim to please. Thanks go to all you reviewers (you know who you are) who have made me and Carly so very happy.

* * *

**Mischeif and madness**

**Chapter 2**

They entered the bar one by one, each anticipating what the bar would look like, Greg was busy telling anyone who would listen about the cocktails he was going to make and how he was the best barman ever.

"Whoa" Greg said as he stopped dead in his tracks "What a room"

"I second that Greggo" Nick said as he looked around the bar

"I've heard the private bar was impressive but this is something else" Warrick exclaimed as he walked towards the bar

"Move it Rick" Greg said pushing past him to get behind the bar

Greg was lining up the bottles of alcohol that would be going into the cocktail he was making when he shouted "What do you think of my skills?" just as a bottle of tequila smashed on the floor

"I think they're pretty…pathetic" Sara laughed as she bent down to clear up the mess

"Way to spare my feelings Sar" he said as he too picked up the shards of glass.

"I love you really Greg" she smirked as Grissom and Brass joined them in the bar.

Grissom overheard this sentiment and grimaced, he had started to come to terms with the fact he loved Sara and hearing her comment to Greg so easily that she loved him caused his heart to ache. Sara stood up and caught Grissom looking at her; she smiled shyly and sat back down in her seat.

Catherine had spent the last five minutes shouting at Greg about how incompetent he was, as he sat back down Warrick decided to show them how mixing cocktails was done.

They were each sat around the table each holding a shot glass filled with a blue liquid, when Greg and Nick started a countdown.

"3…2…" they shouted raising their glasses "ONE!" and everybody swallowed the shot.

"So who wants to play truth or dare" Greg asked

* * *

TBC... Sorry its short but the next chapter will be jointly written and way way way longer. we just wanted to introduce both our writing styles before we got into the story. Please review x


	3. Chapter 3

A/N (louise) hey everyone, well i have had loadsa fun writing this chapter with Carly and i have to tell you im lookng forward to the writing the rest. this chapter is way longer so you all should be happy yey (i am) please review as we work all the harder to please u guys and if u have any ideas we would be hapy to hear them. anyway since im rambling ill leave you to Carly, oh and we still dont own anything.

A/N(Carly) hey all! thankyou for all the reviews and people who has read this :). me and louise have been having so much fun writing this chapter for your enjoyment, so please leave reviews, reviews to me are better then chocolate(thats saying something :D) hope you enjoy this chapter bye bye for now :D

* * *

**Chapter 3**

They all placed their drinks on the table and looked at Greg, "Truth or dare?" Cath repeated shaking her head "how old are you" she said as he grinned

"I don't think I'm drunk enough but sure it could be fun" Nick said winking at Catherine to get her attention

Nick pointed at Sara and nodded at Grissom so that Cath could see why it would be fun.

"Get me another shot and I'll be ready to rumble" Cath said to Greg who literally ran to pour another shot.

Everyone else had agreed to play and as they were setting up the chairs into a circle, Catherine was stood in the middle arranging who was sitting where. Placing Grissom next to Sara she grinned and then took her place opposite them so she could observe the two of them when they were under pressure. Nick took his place on Cath's right side whilst Warrick sat on her left.

"Lets get this party started" Greg said jumping up and down in his seat.

"OK, Greg would you like to go first?" Warrick asked smiling

"Yeah Dare, Dare, Dare "He shouted

"Greg sing I'm a little teapot and do the actions" Warrick said whilst Greg eagerly stood in the middle of the room and sang the song.

"I'm a little teapot, short and stout…and pour me out" He sang a little too enthusiastically.

"Greg that was truly ridiculous" Nick said half laughing, half choking.

"Right Sara, your turn… truth or dare" He asked

"Truth" She replied

"C…hicken" Nick coughed into his hand

"Shove it Nick, I'm not that drunk" she said as Greg asked her a question

"Have you ever fantasized about anyone in this room?" he asked earning a smile from Catherine

"Yes" she replied nonchalantly

"Who" he asked

"That's two questions Greg so I'm not answering you" she smiled at him and turned to look at Grissom who was anticipating her asking him the Question but instead she asked Catherine

"Cath, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Catherine grinned " But before you say anything else am going to get us all another drink. Getting some help from Warrick, Catherine came back in record time with a tray full of shots.

"Here you go" Catherine grinned Placing the tray on the table behind her she sat down and raised her glass "To the crazy night ahead of us" Catherine said before swallowing her shot, everyone doing the same.

"Okay Sara, dare me"

"I dare you to make a classic prank call, to the one and only…. Conrad Ecklie!"

"What..?" Grissom spoke up.

"Hey" Sara grinned, holding her hands up in surrender " She wanted a dare, so I gave her one"

Their conversation was cut short by Catherine trying to do her best Texan accent "Hellllo…is your fridge running…Yeah well you better go catch it then"

Quickly flipping her phone shut. Catherine started to laugh uncontrollably, causing everyone else to join in.

"You do know he has your number" Brass informed her after the laughter had died down.

" I withheld my number so he can't trace it and besides he was so pissed off" Catherine chuckled humoursly.

"You know that was the worst Texan accent I have ever heard" Nick laughed.

"Shut up cowboy" Catherine winked at him before turning to Grissom " My turn to ask the question, Gil truth or dare"

"Dare" Grissom replied.

"Wow bug man is being brave" Nick laughed.

"Ok Gil, I dare you to pick the person to you left which in this case is Sara and use her name to spell out her personality"

"Okay Sara- S. Sexy A. Angelic R. Reliable A. Adorable"

"Eww man that was soppy" Greg whined.

Sara was just staring at grissom her mouth hanging open.

"Okay guys as Sara and Grissom are in there own little world how about I ask the next question" Warrick chuckled. "Nick truth or dare?"

"Im a dare-man"

"Nicky I dare you to lick the belly button of the person to your left in this case its Brass"

"Oh no no NO!" Brass said inching away from Nick.

"Come on Brass it's a dare and Nicky has to do it" Warrick grinned.

"Oh man this is just soooo wrong, Brass quick before I lose my nerve"

Lifting his top up Brass shut his eyes, trying to think of anything other then what is happening, Nick quickly got up and licked his belly button.

"Ewwww sloppy!" Brass whined before pushing Nick back and straightening his shirt.

"Damn I wish I got a picture of that" Catherine said in-between laughs.

"That was so wrong wrong wrong" Nick said turning a nice shade of red.

"Warrick as you made me do that disgusting dare, ill ask you truth or dare?"

"Oh man do I dare to take a dare" he took his time in answering and everyone was getting impatient

"Just choose will ya?" Greg shouted taking a swig of tequila

"Er…Greg where'd you get that bottle from?" Cath asked

"Good old papa Olaf" He kissed the bottle "Want some?"

"Erm, no I'll pass thanks" She turned to Warrick "Hurry up"

"Ok, truth"

"You're just as chicken as Sara is dude" Greg said

"So what's my question Nick?" he asked choosing to ignore Greg

"Ok Have you ever fantasized about anyone in this room and if so who?

"Oh man, well I have fantasized about someone and you all should know who it is" he answered hoping they wouldn't question him.

Catherine looked at him quizzically whilst everyone else started shouting "who, who, who"

"Come on Warrick, no chickening out or else you'll face the consequences" Greg threatened

Warrick held up his hands "Cath"

"Yes Warrick?" she answered

He groaned and nodded towards her, everyone started to catch on and grinned at them both, Catherine who was usually quick to catch on turned bright red and smiled appreciatively. Warrick leaned in and whispered to her "You never lost the possibility of us being together" she turned and hugged him.

"Hey what did he say" Sara said as she saw the two of them pull away

"Nothing" Cath said slyly

"Right well I'm getting restless, how about we up the dares?" Greg said taking a huge swig of the tequila bottle he was holding

"I need another drink first" Sara said getting up and walking to the bar, Grissom followed her, his eyes admiring the way her hips swayed. She reached up for a bottle of whiskey and turned to the group to see what they were doing. As her eyes went over each person in the group she grinned as they were all looking at Grissom he was gazing at Sara and as their eyes locked she smiled before nodding her head to alert him to the fact everyone was watching.

"What" he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head

"Oh, we didn't just see you staring at Sara" Brass said sarcastically "You were just eyeing up the whiskey" Brass gave a sigh and looked at Sara

"Hey you gonna bring us those drinks today or what, I'm gasping here" he shouted

Since he made a fuss Sara deliberately gave everyone else their drinks first and to make it worse before she gave the drink to brass she downed half and said "better luck next time" he grumbled but drank the rest.

"Grissom your turn, truth or dare?" Warrick asked before taking a long sip of his drink.

"Truth this time"

Before asking Grissom a question Warrick looked at Catherine who just winked and smiled at him, knowing what Catherine wanted him to ask Grissom, Warrick asked "Grissom do you love Sara?"

"Wha. T? Am not answering that!" Grissom said quickly.

"Oh man come on, if you don't answer you'll have to forfeit, and the forfeit is…." Warrick paused trying to think of a forfeit Grissom would never do before continuing, "You have to French kiss Brass for 2 minutes!"

"Guys, will you stop picking on me please!" Brass whined.

"Okay as I am defiantly not going to kiss Jim, ill answer the question" Grissom murmured before turning to face Sara and looking deep into her eyes. "Yes I do love Sara"

After this was said the whole team except Greg let out a breath they didn't realise they was holding.

"I love you too Gil" Sara whispered before bringing Grissom into a tight hug.

"Eww man, that's just uh!" Greg whined before taking another swig out of the tequila bottle. "Sara…Griss, I can't believe it"

"Is poor Greggo heart broken" Nick laughed.

"Yep" Greg said sticking his bottom lip out.

"Okay guys, as Grissom and Sara are in their own little world and probably can't put two thoughts together how about I ask Sara the next question?" Brass chuckled.

"Sara, Truth or dare?"

Releasing her hold on Grissom, Sara sat back down on her seat and took hold of Grissoms hand before answering, "Because I am in such a good mood, ill pick dare"

"Sara I dare you to kiss Grissom for 2 minutes" Getting a smile and thumbs of Catherine and the guys, except Greg who was groaning, Brass smiled at himself for the great dare.

"Do you want me to kiss you Griss?" Sara whispered into Grissoms ear, pulling back slightly she saw him smile and wink at her. Leaning in and before her lips touched his she whispered "I take that as a yes" Grissom quickly closed the little distant between them and drew her into a full on passionate kiss, everything faded into the background, all Grissom and Sara was thinking about was each other and the passionate kiss they was sharing.

"It burns, my eyes are burning" Greg yelled covering his eyes from the sight in front of him.

"Okay guys, times up" Brass said looking at his watch.

"HELLO!" Greg screamed causing Grissom and Sara to jump apart.

"What the hell Greg!" Sara snarled, then realised everyone was looking at her before all her blood rushed to her face.

"That was so gross!" Greg yelled before getting another drink.

Sara turned to look at Grissom and saw him blushing, she smiled shyly at him before turning to the rest of the team "Who's going next?" Sara asked trying to get all eyes of her and grissom.

"Ill ask warrick," Nick answered before downing the shot Greg had just gave him.

"Alright Nicky before you even ask me the question, Dare!"

"You're going to love this" nick grinned before continuing, "Warrick I dare you to do a body shot on Catherine"

"Woo hoo, one of my fantasy's is coming true" Warrick laughed "Greggo, get me another shot, salt and half a lime from the bar"

Greg stood up swaying a little, "Wow is it me or is the room spinning?"

"Its you Greg" Nick laughed whilst watching Greg stumble to the bar.

"I bet you know a lot about body shots, for your days as a stripper" Nick grinned.

"Bite me nick" Catherine winked before turning to face warrick. Warrick flashed her a big smile before seeing what Greg was doing.

"Greg, what ya doing?"

"Trying to find the salt man" Greg slurred.

"The salt is not going to be in the fridge Greg, its right above your head"

"Oh, there's the little baby"

"Greg just go sit down before you make a mess," Warrick laughed at the state his friend was in.

Grabbing everything he needed he came beside Catherine giving her to lime to place in her mouth before pouring a little salt on her now exposed stomach.

"Ready Rick?" Nick said as he grinned.

"Hell yeah!"

"3…2…1…GO!" Nick yelled causing everyone to cheer.

Firstly warrick licked the salt of Catherine's toned stomach, causing Catherine to giggle before he downed the shot of tequila, slamming the now empty glass on the table he slowly took the lime out of Catherine's mouth only using his mouth.

"Get in there!" Greg slurred before falling hard on his seat, causing everyone to laugh.

Taking the opportunity of everyone being distracted by Greg, Warrick gave Catherine a quick passionate kiss before grinning and turning back to his friends.

"Would you like me to do that to you?" Grissom whispered seductively into Sara's ear, after downing another shot.

"Grissom, how many drinks have you had?" Sara asked. Sara wasn't as drunk as her friends but knew by the next few drinks she won't even remember her name.

"I do know what I am saying honey, im not that drunk" Grissom said with a smile.

"Guys how about we got to the clubs on the strip?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, there's a new club there, opened last week I think called kandy klub, its suppose to be hot in there!" Warrick grinned.

"How about it guys?" Catherine asked slightly leaning up against Warrick for balance.

"Im in" Greg slurred, before jumping up on his feet and soon regretted it when a wave of nausea hit him.

"I'll have to go, and keep an eye on you all" Brass smirked swaying a little bit.

"Well me and Grissom are in!" Sara agreed getting a raised eyebrow of Grissom, "Hey you don't go confess your love for me, kiss me then go running" Sara chuckled before taking his hand and following the rest of the team, who was either stumbling or getting half dragged out of Sam's bar.

TBC.

A/N now you have read this chapter, theres no harm in pressing that button at the bottom of the screen and leaving us a lovley review, i know you want to :D :D

xx


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Louise- Well after many attempts by myself i have finally added my part to the next chapter so i can now let Carly post it. its got to be the best chapter we have written by far. so read and review like always and i wont have to call you all plonker's ha ha sorry its my fave word- check out our profile and you will see. anyways ill let Carly talk now see ya chucks lol

A/N Carly- Yeah finally time to post the next chapter, i agree with louise, this has been the best chapter up to yet :)Anyways reviews are a must please Cya xx

**Chapter 4**

"I'll tell you one thing, we're all going to have a hell of a hangover tomorrow" Catherine groaned whilst wrapping her arm tighter around Warrick's waist.

The team was walking, well rather stumbling down the strip, on the way to the new club.

"Isn't it lucky we have tomorrow night off" Grissom chuckled.

"How you know that?" Sara asked Squeezing Grissom's hand.

"Sheriff told me after the case"

"Oh man, look guys a mime!" Greg slurred whilst running up to the mime with Nick in tow.

"Dudes what ya think?" Nick asked before him and Greg started copying the mime's actions.

"Oh…my. God…that's…. hilarious" Warrick said in between laughs.

"I know I wish I brought my camera with me" Catherine giggled.

"Isn't it lucky I have mine" Brass grinned before flipping his phone up and pressing record.

"So guys, you think I am the best?" Greg said whilst doing the action of him opening a door.

"Greg, you're the worst!" Sara laughed, "You do know mimes don't talk"

Nick, who had managed to stay relatively quiet whilst miming, burst into a laughing fit.

"We was awesome wasn't we Nicky" Greg asked uncertainty.

"Greggo we weren't just awesome we was the BEST!"

"Nick, Greg come on or by the time we get to the bar, its going to be closed" Catherine said in a tone that she would speak to Lindsey.

"Yeah come on bro" Nick slurred "Whistle for a hottie woo woo woo"

"Hotties here we come" Greg yelled whilst grabbing Nick and pulling him along behind him.

"You getting all this Jim?" Catherine asked.

"Damn right I am" Brass laughed, still filming everyone.

"You lot walk slower then old age pensioners" Greg whined, him and Nick was standing outside the Kandy Club, jumping up and down.

"You know, you two are both grown men, you don't have to wait on us to hold your hands!" Sara laughed.

"In that case…." Nick didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Greg was impatiently tapping his shoulder.

"Nick can I eat it"

"Greg eat what?" Nick asked confused, he turned to face Greg when he saw it.

"Is that…?"

"Yep it's a big jammy dodger!" Greg screamed.

"Its not a real jammy dodger, Greg" Grissom said, when him, Sara, Warrick, Brass and Catherine finally catched up to them.

"Shut up, you just want it for your self its mine, all mine" Greg said wrapping his arms around it, whilst Nick was trying to eat it.

"Gregory Sanders, Nicholas Stokes, get your hands of that man now!" Sara said in a stern tone.

"What you mean…?" Greg looked up and was face to face with a very looking angry man "Oh…Nick the man looks really angry"

"Its not a man it's a huge biscuit, you plonker!"

"Ahh no…I want it please…" Nick yelled whilst Warrick was pulling him into the club.

"Tell you what Nick if you still want it tomorrow, I will get it for you" Brass promised, following the rest of the team in to the club.

"Forget the biscuit…how about another drink" Nick said before running up to the bar.

"Guys where's Greg?" Grissom asked whilst scanning the club for Greg.

The club was set in a sweets theme, the tables was covered in multi coloured sweet, there was big plastic lollies set in the four corners of the bar, there was a Huge dance floor in the centre of the club and surrounding it was tables and chairs. Above the dance floor was a piñata, shaped as a funny looking donkey, assuming it was full as sweets as a customer hit it and a few loose sweets fell out. There was also Jars of all sorted sweets were lined up on the bar and the bar staff was dressed as either marshmallows or in bright coloured clothes.

"Found Greg" Grissom grinned heading over to the dance floor. Greg was trying his best to hit the piñata, but was missing terribly.

"How about I get it for you Greggo?" Warrick suggested before taking the bat and blindfold of Greg.

"You always spoil the fun for me" Greg sulked.

"No he doesn't Greg" Catherine said to him as if she was speaking to a baby, "He just doesn't want you to get hurt"

"Aww dude thanks" Greg grinned before jumping up and down " Get the sweets for me Rick"

"People believe anything when there drunk" Sara whispered into Grissom's ear.

Smiling in reply Grissom took hold of Sara's hand and leaded her to an empty spot on the dance floor.

"I didn't know you could dance Gil"

"I can't, wanna teach me" Grissom grinned before twirling Sara around, causing her to giggle.

Meanwhile Warrick was trying his hardest to burst the pinyata just to shut Greg up, Catherine and Greg was cheering him on as well as a few other drunks.

Brass found an empty table to sit on, with a perfect view of the dance floor and all the guys, he kept on recording, knowing the guys are going to be so embarrassed when they see the video.

"Rick you drunk?" Nick slurred coming to stand beside Catherine with a girl hanging from his arm.

"Nick am not drunk," Warrick said angrily, still missing the piñata.

"Who's she?" Catherine whispered into Nicks ear.

"Oh this is…"Nick started before turning toward the red head and asking, " What's your name?" In reply the red head just stared at nick dumbfounded before nibbling on his ear.

"I don't know her name Cath, I don't think she knows it…stop it, it tickles" Nick chuckled trying to get the red head to stop nibbling on his ear lobe.

"Woos hooo!" Greg screamed after Warrick had finally burst the piñata and sweets was falling all over them.

"For that Warrick ill give you something sweet, when we get back to mine" Catherine whispered seductively into his ear.

"Oh really how about you come dance with me now and tell me more about it" Warrick grinned whilst leaving Nick, Greg and the red head, to lead Catherine near where Sara and Grissom was looking to be doing a funny kind of tango dance.

"Guys here" Brass said handing Warrick and Catherine a red shot.

"Thanks " they both said before downing the shot.

"Have you given anyone else a drink?" Catherine asked.

"Grissom and Sara downed two, I didn't want to give Nick or Greg one as you can see…" Brass pointed over to where a big crowd of people was surrounding Nick and Greg cheering them on, for what appears them doing break dancing. "They are too drunk" Brass laughed before leaving the two and heading back over to watch well rather film Greg and Nick.

An hour had passed and Nick was now dancing with the red head, whose name was Claire thanks to her friend Jane, who Greg was dancing with. Sara and Grissom was still doing their so called dancing whilst Warrick and Catherine was making out in a booth at the far side of the club, and of course Brass was still filming whilst stood at the bar, Brass was making sure he didn't have too much to drink as he wanted to remember this night to torment the guys tomorrow.

"Hey you having fun" Sara slurred, standing next to Brass with Grissom beside of her.

"Seeing all you lot making total and utter fools of yourself, my night cant get any better" Brass chuckled "By the way I think you need to give the old man a rest" Brass said pointing at Grissom. "Looks like he's going to pass out"

"He has a lot of energy in him ill tell you that"

"And that old man is going to have even more energy when I take you home" Grissom slurred, nuzzling Sara's neck.

"Wow, what's going on here" Warrick grinned, trying to hold Catherine up.

"Thank god, didn't want to see that all night" Brass grinned before going into a laughing fit.

"Hey man what's wrong with you" Warrick asked confused.

"Red lipstick doesn't suit you"

"Yeah Catherine aren't you suppose to keep it on your lips" Sara spoke up.

"Erm…" Warrick looked at Catherine to help him out, but got a shrug and a smile in return.

"There you are!" Greg yelled dragging Jane behind him.

"Thank god" Warrick mumbled before turning to Greg.

"Guys this is err…" Greg was trying hard to think of his lady friend's name, before Nick came up towards the gang with Claire.

"Greggo her names Jane" Nick whispered in to his ear.

"Jane her names Jane, I didn't forget I was just thinking about erm…. Lollypops!" Greg stuttered.

"Lollypops?" Brass asked.

"Yeah you want one?" Greg pulled out a load of lollypops what was stuffed into every one of his jean pockets.

After Greg handed everyone a lollypop, even a stranger after noticing he had one left over, Brass spoke up "You want to move on to another club?"

"Yeah this ones getting empty" Sara said before snatching Grissom lolly out of his hand and giving him hers.

"Oi!"

"Sorry Griss I don't like strawberry flavour" Sara grinned before continuing her conversation with Brass, "How about we go to the club across the street?"

"Okay then let's go" Brass said looking around and seeing everyone agree, before heading out of the Kandy club and back on the strip.

"Ruff 'N' Tuff" Greg said looking up at the sign outside the cowboy bar

"Yeah, man its totally sweet" Nick replied dragging Greg into the bar "They sell cowboy gear at the back of the bar"

"Really?" Greg said smiling widely

"Would I lie to you?"

"No" Greg answered

"Well then let's go get you a hat" and off they went leaving the others to do whatever they wanted.

"So what would you like to do?" Grissom asked Sara who was clinging on to his shirt

"Well if I'm being tootttalllly honest babe" she replied not caring who was listening "I'm feeling horny" and Nick turned around and laughed at her honesty

"Yeah, well follow me" Grissom replied leaving an opened mouth Brass behind

"Well that's one way to get your head out the microscope" Catherine said absently whilst looking up at the ceiling

"Cath that is the most intelligent thing you have said all evening" Brass answered smiling

"What are you saying" She asked folding her arms

"Well, nothing it doesn't matter" he said walking off to find Greg ad Nick, he decided that they might be better to film

Nick had left Greg on his own wearing a cowboy hat, tapping his foot to some country music

"So am I to take it that this is not your style of music" Brass asked

"No, not exactly" he answered before pouring another shot into his mouth "I'm off to request a song See ya"

"Yeah, bye" Brass answered thinking '_come on I need some good footage'_ when Nick came over to him but behind the bar

"What can I get you?" he asked

"Er, Nick what the hell are you doing behind the bar?"

"I work here duh and how do you know my name sir" he asked clearly mashed

"Erm, you had a name badge earlier" Brass replied filming Nick as he moved on to another customer

"So my dear, what do you fancy?" he asked in his Texan twang

"If your free, ill have you sweet cheeks" She replied sozzled

"I'm not free, and I was referring to a drink, you silly minger" Nick answered

"Excuse me, where is your manager?" She asked deeply offended

"He's in the toilets, probably making love to the woman of his dreams" he replied with a chuckle "Oh and I don't work here"

"What" she looked around for another member of staff but Nick just jumped over the bar and walked off

Brass sat laughing to himself, when he overheard the next song to be played…the Macarena… and he muttered "Greg" before shaking his head and making his way to the dance floor to film Greg

Meanwhile Warrick and Catherine had come up with the 'clever' idea of becoming bouncers for this bar and had purchased Cowboy hats and stolen two name badges from behind the bar.

"Hey Cath, I mean Lizzy, what do you think?" Warrick said spinning round

"Sexy, babe so who's badge have you got?"

"Davids?" he said frowning

"Ok, well shall we go outside and bounce?" she asked

They made their way outside where the other two bouncers were and began telling them to move on.

"Hey, boss says you gotta take a break, we'll cover you" Cath said pushing on of them from their spot

"What, since when did you two start work here?"

"Since five minutes ago when some guy kicked off in there and you two didn't respond" She answered whilst Warrick nodded

"Oh Man, how long a break did he give us?" the bouncer asked

"An hour, and be sure to be back here" She replied

"Yes ma'am" he answered and they both walked off

"Wow, Cath you meant business there" she smiled and took up position in the doorway

Back at the dance floor Brass had just witnessed a very Drunk Greg attempt to do the Macarena and failing miserably.

"Hey Brass, isn't it" Nick asked looking over his shoulder at the video camera

"Yeah and you're Nick right?"

"You filming ma Greggo over there"

"Yeah for the CSI video of the year" Brass answered hoping Nick wouldn't kick off

"He's a CSI?" Nick asked

"Yes as are you"

"Excuse me, I didn't quite catch that?"

"I asked what do you do."

"Oh at the minute I investigate crimes"

"UH huh" Brass answered just as Greg fell over and brought several other people down with him

The music stopped and in the distance a banging noise could be heard, Nick went to help up Greg whilst Brass had a funny feeling the banging was coming from Grissom and Sara in the toilets.

When he reached the toilets Sara and Grissom were giggling and banging on the door.

"Guy's its Brass, are you stuck" He asked

"Yeah we, um, got stuck, um sharing a toilet, you know cos of the erm, queue" she replied through laughing

"Yeah of course you did" he shook his head yet again "Erm stand back I'm gonna kick the door down"

"OK Brass" Grissom said

Once they had been freed they went back to the dance floor where the manager was now stood shouting at Greg who just looked dazed.

"Hi, I'm with this guy, I'll watch him for you" Brass said

"I want him out and these two" he nodded at Grissom and Sara"Out of here"

"Why those two"

"I know what they have been up to and this is a respectable establishment" He whistled for the bouncers and Warrick and Cath came running in

"Who are you?" he asked

"New staff" she replied "Who's the trouble makers?"

He pointed out Grissom and Sara, but couldn't find Greg "Where is the other one?" he asked Brass

Brass looked around and seen him chatting to a cactus "Erm I think he's chatting up your cactus by the door" Brass pointed to Greg who was now hugging it

"Greg lets go" Brass said as he watched Warrick and Cath drag Sara and Grissom out

"But my lady awaits me" Greg said reaching out for the cactus unaware of the prickles now sticking into his skin

"Yeah she'll be there tomorrow" Brass said filming Greg

The manager now spoke to Cath and Warrick, "where are my regular bouncers?"

Cath pointed down the street where the other bouncers were returning from their break

"Ah, well thank you for your assistance, but do you think I was born yesterday, I know you don't work for me now sling your hook" they both took their badges and slammed them on the ground, both looked murderous but they ran off, stumbling slightly, after the rest of the gang who were a bit further down the strip.

Greg looked upset and Brass was enjoying their mood change.

"Sara, can I bite your arm?" Greg asked lightening up

"Erm sure, what for though?" she asked happily even though her shirt was on back to front and her trousers were inside out

"To see if you taste like chocolate?" he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"OH of course you may" and she held out her arm

She didn't feel the pain as he bit her and when Greg finished she just looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Hey Grissom did you know Sara tastes like chocolate?" he asked licking his lips

"No, Greg, now stop biting my girlfriend" he said

Sara squealed and hugged Grissom "What was that for?" he asked

"Duh, you said I was your girlfriend" she smiled

"Well you are aren't you?"

"Yes honey"

"Greg's just a girlfriend thief bless him" Nick said as Cath and Warrick joined them

"No I am not a girlfriend thief" He said Linking Cath which made the team laugh

"Of course your not" Brass answered as he carried on filming.

* * *

TBC- now you have read the funniest Chapter in this story lol, go ahead and review please :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - louise, hey guys am so pleased to tell you that...the next chapter is up (yeah i know liked you haven't guessed already huh) anyway we are coming to the end of our journey on this story so please please please tell us what you think of it while you can. bye for now love louise x x (disclaimer: we dont own anything although i will be buying Grissom and Nick for carly's birthday which is coming up soon)

A/N (Carly) Yeah finally get Grissom and Nick woo hoo, sorry okay back to this story lol, well yep its nearly the end, and God how much fun i have had writing this story with Louise, i dont think i have laughed as hard :) anyways please review as you can see reviews has gone down from the first chapter and me and Louise ant happy :( but thanks to those who have :) im ramberling so il let you go and read the chapter see ya! Carly xx

* * *

Walking down the street towards yet another bar, Greg is seemingly anxious to say something and Nick who is watching him open and close his mouth gets frustrated and says forcefully "Greg, spit it out, what do you want to say"

"Dude, I'm being followed" he said grabbing hold of Nicks shirt "WE ARE BEING FOLLOWED" He shouts causing several people to stare at him.

"What?" Nick answers stopping abruptly causing Sara to walk into him.

"Nick watch it will ya" She says not paying attention to the fact Greg is now pressed against the wall looking up and down the strip as though searching for something.

"What or who is following you Greg" Nick asks starting to get scared.

"A voice, its scary, it knows what I'm doing and what I thinking," Greg said looking directly into Nicks eyes "And it speaks just like me"

"Brass, a voice is following us," Nick said as Brass caught up with the rest of them.

"What, a voice, are you serious?" He chuckled putting the camera directly onto Nick and Greg's scared faces.

"Man, I can so hear it" Nick says hiding behind Brass "What do you think it wants?"

"You two make great targets," Brass answered as he looked around trying to see where the rest of the team were

Grissom had noticed that Greg, Nick and Brass weren't with them and stopped suddenly

"Uh what is it with people stopping unexpectedly tonight" Sara said massaging her foot that had been stood on

"Sorry Sar, but the rest of the team have gone missing," he said actually making sense

"Warrick, you seen Greg or Nick?" He asked as Cath and Warrick approached them

"Nah, too busy man" Warrick replied kissing Cath on the neck

"Ok sorry to bother you"

"No problem" Warrick answered yet again lowering his head to kiss Cath's neck.

Brass had urged Greg and Nick to re-join the group as they would be protected by Grissom and in response they had practically shoved Brass out of the way to get to Grissom.

"Hey Grissom, you going to protect us" they shouted together

"What from?" he asked confused as the two full-grown men ambushed him

"Duh from the voice that's following us" Greg said hugging Grissom round the middle

"Voice?"

"Yeah just listen and you can hear it, it knows what your thinking and what your going to do next" Nick said raising his eyebrows

"A voice, that knows what your thinking" Grissom repeated listening hard, he turned to Sara and slapped her accidentally in the face "Oops sorry Hun, can you hear the voice, it's following us" he said as she shrugged her shoulders in response to the slap.

"No, let me try" and she strained her face to listen "Oh my god, its there, what are we going to do?" she asked poking Warrick and Catherine in their arms "Would you two stop mauling each other long enough to find out what's happening" She said distressed at the voice in her head

Brass laughed slightly hiding it behind a well-placed cough, he knew they were referring to their consciences and thought it very amusing for people of their intelligence to be so drunk that they couldn't remember what one was

"Brass are we going to die?" Nick asked grasping at his shirt, Greg who hadn't let go of Grissom since hugging him was now sharing Grissom's arms with Sara who was just as scared.

Warrick placed his arm around Cath and announced to the group that he wouldn't let her die, she smiled but everyone else just frowned "Nice, Warrick protect her, what about us, don't we matter?" Nick asked

"Of course, its just Cath is…well mine" he said "And always will be" he added as she leaned closer to him

"Well I suggest we run for a bit" Greg said, "You know we could try to lose the voice"

"Don't be soooooo ridiculous Greg" Sara said "The voice is in our heads right, so no amount of running is going to get rid of it, I suggest we go to another bar and drink some more"

"Ah yeah, we might forget about it if we drink" Grissom said as if this was the best idea ever

Brass was now filming each of the teams faces to see if he could make a really good video out of it and just as the turned to go into another bar Cath said to Jim "Oh I hope I don't look freaky on that Brass cos I will get Warrick to kill you" and she grabbed hold of Warrick leading him forward

"Yes boss," He answered really hoping this would be the last bar they went to…

-- -- -- -- --

Brass groaned, this had to be stopped but he was enjoying the mischief too much to stop it. The team had decided to play a game of golf; the gang was all sat around a table in the latest bar, with 9 shots of tequila in front of each person.

"How do we play this game again Nicky?" Sara slurred

"The first one to down all 9 shots wins the 100 which is there in the middle of the table" Nick spoke slowly,

"Okaaay, im not thick you know"

"Girl we know you're not thick," Warrick said to try and stop the argument

"Hey, she's not your girl she's mine" Grissom whined, linking his arm through Sara's to proof his point.

"Hey guys come on its getting late and these are you last drinks so Ready… Set…. Go!" Brass yelled, whilst capturing all this on his video camera.

On the word go, all the team eagerly started to down the shots, Grissom was down first, he got up to his 4th shot then his head fell on the table, Brass laughed at this before getting pushed aside by Catherine and Sara, who looked greener then grass, Brass counted the shots the girls had left and noticed their drunk more then Grissom, 6 shots.

Greg was doing well until he saw Brass poking at Grissom in the head, which caused him to splutter his drink, and feel a wave of nausea to hit him.

"Okay Nick, Warrick you two are left" Brass announced

"Brass the voice is back!" Greg yelled covering his eyes.

With Greg saying this Nick and Warrick downed the last shot in fear, before saying anything more Brass halved the money and split it between Warrick and Nick before seeing if Catherine and Sara was okay.

"You guys, you okay?" Brass asked knocking on the door of the women's toilets.

"Uh-huh" Sara manages to say before dry heaving.

"Sara stop heaving like that, your making me…" Catherine couldn't finish her comment with a heave of her own.

"Guys come on out your not vomiting, so come on and ill send yas home in a taxi," Brass said softly, feeling sorry for them.

Hearing Brass say that Catherine and Sara left the confines of the women's toilets and followed Brass to the table where Grissom was still asleep and Greg was going on about the voice.

"Greg are you okay, you look like you have seen a ghost?" Catherine asked taking the seat next to Warrick.

"No Cath, the voice is back!" Greg said, fear evident in his voice,

"I can't hear it Greggo" Sara said, whilst shaking Grissom to wake up.

"Huh what you doing in my house Sara?" Grissom asked confused.

"Grissom we are still in the bar" Sara chuckled

"Ooooo" Grissom slurred before trying to sit up straight in his chair.

"Grissom can you hear it, the voice its here!" Greg whined, trying to cover his ears to get rid of the voice.

Brass was finding this hilarious, he knew it was their drunken states their was in for them to think there are getting followed by a voice, but he couldn't be bothered to try and persuade them that it wasn't real.

"Greg I can't hear it, honey you don't hear it do you" Grissom asked, he looked confused, but Sara looked more confused.

"No I don't hear it" Sara said, looking over at Greg, with a worried look. before seeing Greg jumped over the table and landed on Brass's knee

"Brass could you please put us all in a cell, so this voice can't hurt me"

"Yeah pleassse jimmy" Nicky begged, sticking his bottom lip out to persuade brass.

"Okay guys fine, only if Nick you promise never to call me Jimmy ever again, oh and that puppy dog look doesn't look cute on you it just looks freaky"

"Finally we can get some rest, not like we would" Sara winked still having a grip lock on Grissom arm.

"Okay all of you stay here, im just going outside to phone a few mates to pick you up" With that said Brass had to stop filming so he could make a call.

"Grissom I don't want to die, you are still going to protect us right?" Greg asked worriedly.

"Yes Greg, whatever you say"

"Guys, they'll be some police cars to take you down town, now don't talk to anybody just be quite okay!" Brass warned entering back into the bar.

Everyone just agreed with a nod before following Jim out of the bar and back on to the strip where 2 police cars was waiting for them.

"Remember guys, not a word, or you'll regret it in the morning" Brass smirked before him, Greg, Warrick and Catherine got in the first car, and Grissom, Sara and Nick got in the second.

After arriving at the police station, Brass had checked all the guys in for being drunk and disorderly, and took them to a cell, where all the guys happily snuggled together on the two beds and fell soundly to sleep.

Brass took a quick video of this before leaving them to sleep of the alcohol, and heading straight home for some well deserved sleep.

* * *

TBC...so just a little note to say that i can be a really big bully and call you all plonkers if you dont review, well not really im actually quite a scaredy cat. please review though cos we loves them and you know you love our story YOU LOVE IT !!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-Carly- well this is the end of this story, sad i know :( this has to be one of the best stories i have been involved in. thankyou to all who has reviewed and has been following this story, we are grateful :) well ill leave you to Louise, Cyas xx**

**A/N- louise - im so upset, i can't believe this is the end, well at least we have other stories for you to feast your eyes on, lol, anyway i wont drag this out too long cos i hate saying goodbye ha ha, see you on our next story, dont forget to leave a review :)**

**Incase your wondering, in italic is what is being played (thats all am telling you, so not to spoil this chapter) :)**

The following week after the wild night out found the team spending their last few moments before shift discussing the labs weird behaviour.

"Did anyone notice the way everyone sort of, stops talking when you enter the room?" Greg asked sipping on his coffee

Everyone nodded "You don't think its because of our night out?" Greg carried on

"Oh god, Grissom did mention this morning that there was a rumour going around about our little night out" Sara said putting her forensic magazine down

"Since when do you see Grissom on a morning" Greg asked

"Since I've been there all week, anyway back to more important stuff, has anyone talked to Brass this morning?" she asked and seeing everyone shake their head added "About staying back after shift tonight for a meeting in the AV lab?"

"Did Grissom tell you that too?" Greg asked cheekily

"No Greg, Brass did now I don't see you question Cath whether she sees Warrick on a morning"

"Well, erm well, ok I'm sorry"

Cath and Warrick laughed and Nick punched Greg in the arm "You're a total idiot G" he said laughing along with the others

"So, have any of you remembered why we woke up in a cell?" Cath asked

"No, I was completely out of it, I couldn't remember anything past Sam's bar" Sara said

"Your chatty today Sara, what _has_ gotten into you?" Cath said smirking

"Oh stop it, I'm just happy ok?" Sara smiled widely "I can't believe we woke up in a cell though, its not like us"

Flashback to the morning after…

_Sara was the first to wake up and shocked was the understatement of the year for the sight she woke up to._

_Nick was lying on the floor of what appeared to be a cell, Greg was sprawled out next to him drooling on the floor, as to Warrick and Cath they were sat on the bench cuddled up together._

_Sara looked to the pillow she was laid next to and screamed, she was lying next to Grissom and they seemed very intimately pressed together, after her scream everyone began waking up._

"_Jesus, Sara, could you quieten it down, your being really inconsiderate and I have a headache" Cath said before also screaming,_

"_Hypocrite" Sara muttered knowing fine well she just screamed cos she found out she was lying on Warrick _

"_Erm, guy's why are we locked up?" Greg moaned incoherently_

"_I have no idea" Sara said as she was the person most awake _

"_Me neither" Grissom said finally coming to life_

"_Nick, Warrick, do you two know why?" they both shook their heads _

"_I do, but I think you need a week or so before you I tell you because I don't think you would believe me otherwise" Brass said opening their cell_

End of flashback …

"Ok, so assignments" Grissom said breaking up the reminiscing

"Hey, Grissom, you don't happen to remember why we woke up in a cell"

"No and from what I hear from certain people, we will find out in the morning" He replied

"A certain person, namely Brass?" "Cath said

-

"Correct, now assignments?" he asked taking the cup of coffee from Sara, he mouthed thank you and began giving out the assignments

…

Shift went faster then usual, Sara and Grissom had a suicide case, Warrick and Catherine had a B&E and Greg and Nick had a murder victim.

After Grissom had gave out assignments at the start of shift, He told the guys they will all meet at the A/V lab, to see whatever Brass had to show them.

It was now 10 minutes after shift, The whole team, plus Archie was waiting In the AV lab for Brass, Sara and Grissom was at the back of the room talking about their morning breakfast, were Catherine, Nick, Greg and Warrick was talking about how that night at Sam's bar must have changed something between them.

"Hey guys" Brass smiled, entering the A/V lab with a tape cassette in his hand.

"What took you so long" Greg asked, looking curiously at the black cassette.

"This is what took me so long" Brass said holding the tape in the air "I was half-way here, when I realised I left this baby in my office"

"Jim, what's so special about a tape?" Grissom asked, now curious in how happy Brass was

"Believe me, once you see this, you'll never let me have it back, so be warned I have made a duplicate" Brass laughed, handing the tape to Archie.

"Jim, what exactly is on that?" Sara asked, giving him a warning look.

"You'll have to wait and see" Brass chuckled before switching off the lights and saying "Play it Archie"

With this command Archie pressed play, and sat back in his seat, to watch this for the second time.

"_Greg sing am a little teapot, and do the actions"_

"_am a little teapot short and stout…….."_

"Oh no" Greg mumbled, covering his now red face with his hands.

"Greg I cant believe you actually did that" Nick said in-between laughs

"Jim, how did you get this video?" Catherine asked, noticing Brass couldn't have been filming.

"I asked Sam for the tapes, and after telling him my plan he gave them to me" Brass grinned

"_I dare you to make a classic prank call, to the one and only…. Conrad Ecklie!"_

…_._

"_Hellllo…is your fridge running…Yeah well you better go catch it then"_

"Oh no, how bad do I sound" Catherine laughed, "Did Ecklie figure out it was me?"

"Nope, he still has no idea" Brass grinned before turning back to watch the tape.

"_Nicky I dare you to lick the belly button of the person to your left in this case its Brass"_

_Lifting his top up Brass shut his eyes, Nick quickly got up and licked his belly button._

"_Ewwww sloppy!" _

"I can not believe you made me do that!" Nick yelled turning to Warrick who had his arm around Catherine's shoulders.

"Hey I was the one who kept getting picked on" Brass laughed

"Shh I want to watch this" Sara said, taking hold of Grissom's hand in hers and squeezing it.

"Only because you proberly never did anything bad" Greg murmured

"Don't be to sure about that" Brass smiled, whilst pointing at the screen at the image of Sara and Grissom.

"_Sara I dare you to kiss Grissom for 2 minutes" _

_Sara goes to Grissom and pulls him into a passionate kiss_

"_It burns, my eyes are burning" _

"_Okay guys, times up" _

"_HELLO!" _

"Looks like we was in our own little world" Sara smirked, trying to hide, how embarrassed she was for kissing Grissom in front of everyone

"It's not over yet believe me theirs more to come" Archie smirked

"Archie how do you know!" Catherine asked

"I did this for Brass"

"Your so dead" Nick warned, causing Archie to quickly turn back to the screen, instead of the evil look Nick had in his eyes.

"_Warrick I dare you to do a body shot on Catherine"_

The Csi's watched how Warrick did a body shot on Catherine, at the sight of her naked torso Catherine buried her head into Warricks chest to hid her now burning cheeks

"Wow Warrick, you got lucky" Greg grinned

"I am a very lucky guy" Warrick grinned before seeing Nick and Greg act like mimes on the screen.

"Dam how many beers did you have by then?" he asked Nick

"Man I must have been drunk to do that" Nick paused, to look at the scene playing now "Oh no, Greg what the hell was you thinking!"

"I proberly wasn't thinking, but look at you, you have to be dragged of him" Greg replied, laughing a little at how ridiculous him and Nick looked hugging a huge jammy dodger.

"Oh by the way Nick, as I said last week, do you want the big jammy dodger?" Brass asked, getting a raised eyebrow in return.

Instead of explaining it to him, Brass pointed at the screen for Nick to watch.

"_Ahh no…I want it please…" _

"_Tell you what Nick if you still want it tomorrow, I will get it for you"_

"Oh" Nick started before asking "Jim, did you do anything stupid on this night out?"

"Nope" Brass said proudly

"Figures" Greg murmured before laughing at himself, acting like a little child.

"Thanks Rick, for getting me the sweets" Greg grinned after watching the scene, with the piñata.

"No worries, I got something sweet in return anyways" Warrick grinned devilishly at Catherine, who just giggled like a little school girl.

"Grissom, you can not dance!" Sara laughed at his tango dancing

"I know, I didn't say I could" he grinned before unlinking their hands and wrapping his arms around her body, in a position where their was close, but could still see the screen.

"Oh so that's who Claire is!" Nick said a bit to loudly

"You didn't remember her?" Sara asked

"No, but all week I have had a girl called Claire phoning me, I just assumed she got the wrong number, but she insisted she knew me, she freaked me out" Nick paused to take a good look at her on the screen before grinning" I think ill phone her, she is hot!"

"Yeah and tell her, I want the girls number I was dancing with, wow Nicky we was getting lucky" Greg smirked slapping Nick on the back

"Hey guys, there's more to come, so I say keep watching" Brass smirked before fast forwarding a little bit.

"Hey what ya doing!" Catherine said shocked , like Brass had just aimed a gun at her head.

"Its just mumble jumble then, am taking you to the next bar…"

"Ruff N Tuff" Nick interrupted

_I'm feeling horny…._

_Yeah, well follow me…._

"Oh no no no" Sara shook her head then buried it into the cook of Grissoms neck.

"Sara Sidle! Who would have thought you are the honest type" Warrick laughed with everyone else.

"And you Gil Grissom, wonder what you were doing after that!" Catherine said hysterically.

"You'll know soon, I got it on video" Brass grinned, making sure he wasn't looking at either Sara or Grissom, cold stares

-- -- --

"Wow Greg, some good moves" Catherine laughed at the screen where a very drunk Greg was attempting to do the Macarena.

"Remember I was very drunk at this stage!" Greg reasoned

"Yeh Yeh, whatever you say" Nick teased

_Sara and Grissom are giggling and banging on the door._

"_we, um, got stuck, um sharing a toilet, you know cos of the erm, queue"_

"No wonder you are all loved up" Nick grinned, where Greg was making heaving noises

"Shut it Greg your just jealous!" Sara joked before laughing at what was now playing.

"Wow Warrick you look good in a cowboy suit"

"You too Catherine" Nick grinned, before tilting his invisible cowboy hat.

"Ha Ha, I can not believe we did that" Warrick blushed, looking at Catherine who was in a fit of giggles.

"Greg, why are you talking to a cactus?" Grissom asked, seeing Greg talking to the cactus on screen as if it was a woman.

"I maybe, proberly, all most certain, thought it was a woman" Greg laughed

--

"Hey Greg, why are you saying you were being followed?" Gissom asked noticing Greg was yelling on the screen.

"I cant remember" Greg replied shaking his head for any remembrance, but still nothing.

Watching the rest of the tape, Greg didn't know if to hide his face in his hands or avoid looking at anyone, he still cannot believe he actually though a voice was after him.

After the tape had finished, Archie took it out and gave it back to Brass. Everyone was silent, no one didn't know what to say from embarrassment.

Heading for the door, Brass turned on his heels and went to say something but what he saw, made him speechless

Sara and grissom was cuddled in one corner of the room, Grissom having a protective grip on her, at the other side of the room Warrick was rubbing his arm up and down Catherine back, while she buried her head in his chest in shame, Nick and Greg kept taking glances at each other, smirking and grinning before turning away in embarrassment.

_I am so glad Gil, phoned me to come along for a drink, because if I didn't go, maybe the relationships that have seemed to grow over the last week, might have not happened._

Jim Brass turned on his heels and left the A/V lab with three thoughts, he has to go out with the guys more often, he is happy for Catherine, Warrick and Sara and Grissom, and is defiantly making more copies of the tape, to show at the annual Christmas ball.

**The end**

**A/N did you like the ending? please review and tell us if you did, or not :)**


End file.
